Jaya
by alucardgal
Summary: The continuation of Joker's Unknown Daughter, Let's see what happens Now...
1. Chapter 1

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: Hehehehehe...here is the sequel! Let us see what is Dear ol' Daddy Joker thinks!**

**Jaya: alright the disclaimer, alucardgal does not own anything to Batman! Now on with the FIC!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

** -Last Time-**

**!Joker's P.O.V.!**

** It has been a few hours since I have seen my Little Bit. I walked to her room, knocked as I opened the door. Her room was dark, the windows were open slightly, the moonlight was shining on Jaya's bed. I see her sleeping peacefully, though looks like she is talking.**

** 'Hmm...what is she dreaming about?' I thought to myself as I walked closer to her bed. I hear her whisper, "I know Bruce...I promise...no..I will not tell Dad that you are Batman...you know I won't!"**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

** -Chapter 1-**

'What?' Was my train of thought as I stumbled backwards. My eyes widening, 'My Little Bit is in love with the Bat!?' I thought in shock.

"Bruce...DON'T YOU DARE! I am not stopping you from being Batman! He is apart of who you are! I will not change you!" Jaya stated in her sleep as she turned over.

I feel my heart racing in my chest as I shocking realize, my Little Bit is in love with my greatest enemy...Batman!

I growled low, and left her room, storming away into the office. To plan the down fall of Batman...Bruce Wayne...whoever he is...or to gain an ally through the most craziest TEST I WILL EVER DO! Even for a father!

**!Bruce's P.O.V.!**

'Mornings...I hate mornings...no...I hate morning meetings.' I thought to myself after leaving the meeting room. "Mr. Wayne there is a Jack White here to see you." my secretary stated before I went into the office.

'Jack White...Joker...oh no.' I thought but replied, "Thank you." I entered my office there sitting in my chair was 'Jack White'...well, Joker.

"May I help you?" I asked him as I walked over to my desk, arms folded. Joker smiled and laughed, "Oh you will! Hehehehehahahaha!" Next I knew I felt something hit me behind the head making me go unconscious.

Sometime later, waking up to a splitting headache. I looked around the room, the room was dim and quiet. Nothing like Joker's M.O.

I heard Joker laugh, and he stated from behind me, "Wakie, Wakie Bruce! I do hope you are comfy." I looked behind me, couldn't move very much because I am tied to a dental chair and glared, "What is going on?!"

Joker walked to be beside me, and squeezed my nose, and replied, "You will see shortly. I want to test your little love with my daughter!"

'Oh boy.' I thought, I replied, "What do you mean?"

Joker smiled and stood straight, and replied, "Well...there is a little something about my daughter I believe you don't know of..hmm?"

'What is he talking about?' I thought it must have shown on my face because he laughed. "Oh Bruce you have no idea who my daughter really is do you?" He asked, with unhidden glee.

He then gestured behind him and stated, "We are going to watch a little movie. My boys, knows to record things for my eyes only. Especially, about whenever my daughter becomes well...insane." He chuckled at the end.

"I know that Jaya becomes insane at times." I replied. "Oh ho! You do, do you? Well, do you know she can kill if she wanted to?" Joker stated with his insane smile.

'What...' I thought to myself as Joker turned around and turn on the T.V. He then pressed play and a video came on showing the punk I had asked Jaya about.

I watched in shock that the women I am in love with tortured with insane pleasure, and killed him with Joker Toxin. I couldn't believe it...why didn't she tell me.

"There, there...Bruce." Joker stated as he patted my shoulder, which I shrugged his hand off. "Why showing me this, Joker." I stated with some anger.

"I also discovered something about Jaya..the other night. I had decided to check in on her, while she was sleeping...not only was she sleeping, but she was sleep talking." He replied, wickedly.

'Oh no...she didn't' I thought as I kept a straight face this time. Joker laughed and he stated, "I will quote, 'I know Bruce...I promise...no..I will not tell Dad that you are Batman...you know I won't!' end quote." Then Joker started to cackle like he always does.

"You know she could have been sleep dreaming, Joker." I stated. "Oh really? I do know that there is truth in some sleep talk. You, Batman? Hmm...I can see some similarities between you two." Joker replied.

"Dad! Are you torturing someone down here!?" We heard Jaya call out. Joker chuckled and put his hand upon my mouth. "Yes Little Bit. I am busy." He replied. "Do you need any help?" Jaya asked with some hope. "Oh no, my dear. I got this one!" Joker replied. "Oh ok, Mom and I will go shopping then." Jaya stated and left.

"I did not want her to know I have you yet." Joker stated quietly as he moved his hand from my mouth. "Why?" I asked. Joker just smiled and then started to laugh. 'Oh I am in deep shit!' I thought to myself, as Joker leaned toward my face, while grinning evilly.

**!Jaya's P.O.V.!**

I did not leave the room, only made like I did. As I had listen to Dad talk to his prisoner...and his prisoner sounded very familiar...even the prisoner's scent is very familiar.

"Oh do not worry your little head, boy. I just wanted you to know what kind of person my Little Bit is!" I heard Dad exclaim in his crazy, happy way.

I sneaked more into the room, not making any noise as I had done so. Dad's back was to me, he was leaning over where the prisoner's face is located. "You know if Jaya finds out about this...she will be hurt by it." I heard the familiar voice say. "Oh? She won't know, will she?" Dad returned, as he stepped away from the prisoner..who was Bruce!

'What!? What are you doing Dad!?' I thought in shock as I stayed where I was and watched what is happening before me.

**!Joker's P.O.V.!**

'Oh I can't wait till I am done and set him free!' I thought, as I laughed a bit more. Walking around to T.V. To change tapes, and walked back to Bruce.

"Do you realize, my daughter is like me? Especially when mad? Watch this little number!" I stated as I pressed play. "Oh! This was when Jaya first join my crew...well...it was when she was first time in charged while I was away!" I stated.

We watched the tape, we see Jaya was getting very mad at some of the crew that was in front of her. They were explaining about how the deal gone down wrong or something. Jaya swiftly turned around and punched him...or more like slapped him with her tail and she yelled at them like I would.

"Well...she does have your temper, Joker. I already knew that." I heard Bruce stated. I leaned toward him while smiling wide as I asked, "Did Jaya ever tell you about what I have showed you?"

Bruce was quiet, looking troubled, like I wanted him to be...but I feel strange. 'I am not enjoying this like I thought I would.' I thought to myself.

"Why?" I heard a quiet voice from the staircase. Standing there, face in shock, with tears falling from her eyes...was Jaya. I did not hear her come in.

"Little Bit.." I Started to say but Jaya growled to interrupt me, and she sprang into action. She tackled me to the ground, stunning me.

"Jaya!" Bruce called out. I looked up at Jaya who I can tell was trying to fight with her other self, as both she and her other self state, "You have hurt us bad, Daddy...why!?"

"I am only testing the boy, Little Bit!" I replied with a bit of screech in my voice. 'Hell, she is scary when angry.' I thought.

"Jaya snap out of it! He is your father...he was protecting you! Like a father should!" Bruce yelled, maybe hoping to help me.

It took Jaya a moment to fight herself, but she was able to somewhat control herself. "Stay down, Daddy." She was able to say. She walked over to Bruce, and quickly as she was able to, unstrapped him from his imprisonment.

"Explain to us, as to why?!" Jaya demanded. I looked at Bruce, and saw the look that reminded me a bit of one of Batman's expressions.

"Hehe...eh...Jaya..." I started but Bruce interrupted me with, "I had asked him for your hand in marriage."

That snapped Jaya out of her murderous gaze, and she stared at Bruce with surprise. "But, we need to talk...just you and me Jaya." Bruce sternly stated, as he walked out.

Jaya looked at me and said, "Daddy...I was going to tell him those things at a later time...but because of this.." She gestured around the room and then continued, "I do not believe he would ever forgive me." With that I was left alone in the dark of the torture room.

The only thought I had was, 'What have I done?'

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Well there you go, I know it is a bit short by hey!**

**Jaya: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flames will be roasting Marshmallows!**

**Me: Yay another chappy!**

**Jaya: alucardgal does not own anything to Batman...so on with the fic!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

** -Chapter 2-**

** !Jaya's P.O.V.!**

After I left Dad in the cellar/torture room. I quickly caught up with Bruce in the office. He was looking outside, looking at the sunset. I sighed, as I closed and locked the door. 'I know this is going to end badly.' I thought to myself sadly.

"You don't have to say it Bruce. You are disappointed in me." I stated as I walked slightly closer to him. He turned around stiffly, and replied, "When were you going to tell me? Was it later...or never?"

I sighed, "I was going to tell you...in my own way. I did not intend for you to find out...not like this. You know how I am...or how I feel about that part of myself."

He rubbed his face with his right hand and sighed, "I do not know what to think, Jaya. You should have told me. No matter what! That is what being in a relationship is all about."

I looked away for a second, feeling all this raw emotions then I looked at him and said, "I know Bruce, I am a fool. Ah Hell, I am an idiot. Or call me what you will, I don't care...I am not used to these raw feelings...they are all new to me."

"No Jaya, I am the fool...don't you trust me?" He replied with the same expression as I have. "What a tangled web we have Bruce...Of course I trust you...its me I don't trust." I replied shaking my head, as I felt a tear slide down.

"From what I have seen...you are more like your father than, we, both care to admit." Bruce stated, as he waved at the two of us.

Closing my eyes, and then opened them, I looked straight in his eyes, "Am I going to lose you?" I quietly asked.

Bruce sighed, and replied, "At the moment I believe we need some time apart." Tears flowing out, as I cried. "I am sorry, Jaya...this is a lot to take right now." with that Bruce left. I cried as I fell to the floor. 'He...he...he left me.' was the only thing came to my mind.

I heard a knock, and I hear, "Little Bit, you in here?" The voice was my father. I saw red, I could not stop myself. My other side took over and attacked him. Of course, surprising him, but he defended himself quickly. "Jaya! What the Hell!?" Came Mom's voice. I quickly looked up, and left the place. I ran, and ran, and ran. I left Gotham, this place...the place of pain.

**!Mom's/Harley's P.O.V.!**

As I helped Joker up I asked, "What the Hell happened?!" I watched Mr. J limped over to the chair, and replied, "Something I should not have done." He looked like he was chewed up and thrown around a bit.

"What did you do?" I asked menacingly. "I tested Bruce's love...I showed him the videos of Jaya being insane...killing...torturing...Hell, I kidnapped the guy. Mind fucked him, and not only did he left Jaya...she...went berserk on me. Like you saw." Mr. J replied, with the sound of defeat.

I growled low, I smacked him across the face and yelled, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! You just got your daughter back! Then you might have gotten a son! Now you have lost both! For your selfishness! Now you have lost me too!"

I stormed away, leaving Mr. J. That was the hardest thing I ever done. I love Jaya, and I know she feels betrayed, I will find her, and help her.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Oooo...it is getting good...bad or just plain evil! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Harley: Review or no new chappy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flames will be roasting Marshmallows!**

**Me: Mwahahahahaha! I am back! Oh yeah!**

**Jaya: alucardgal does not own Batman, now on with the fic!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

** -Chapter 3-**

** !Jaya's P.O.V.!**

It has been a year since I have seen my-would be family. The only one who tracked me down was Mom. She was hurt because I was. We both left Gotham a year ago. Changing our names, starting an organization that deals with security, and some of the underworld.

Of course, neglecting to mention another reason why I had left. I was pregnant, and Bruce Wayne is the father of my two little twins. A boy and a girl, my little ones are not really that old either. I was about a month pregnant when I had left. Eight months later, I had my little ones.

"Sweetheart, you ok?" I heard Mom ask. I looked over to her and smiled slightly while replying, "I cannot believe we are back in Gotham...and about to do a merger."

I watched as she chuckles her reply, "I know, I found out that your father has been in Arkham this whole time. He turned himself in, and pointed his finger to Two-Face...and well he is also in Arkham."

I nodded, and sighed, "I am not really looking forward for tomorrow." I heard Mom sighed, "Jaya they are four months old. They need to know their father."

"I know Mom...I know...I don't know how I will act as soon as I see Bruce." I replied, with some bitterness.

She chuckled and said, "Well, so you know he is still single, if that is what you are worried about."

"You know I had told you about our fight...I was never given a chance to tell him." I bit out. Mom shook her head and bit back, "You and me both know that, he did not give that chance to you. You have to tell him. Bruce is their father...he has a right to know!"

I sighed and nodded my head. Mom and I heard crying over the baby monitor signaling me it is time to change their diapers/or feed them. "Duty calls...or more like little ones wants mama!" I stated with a smile.

The next morning, Mom, the little ones, and myself, where at Wayne Enterprises for our meeting with the head honcho. "I do hope you don't mind my little ones. I am still nursing them." I said to the secretary. She chuckled and replied, "Oh it is fine. Mr. Wayne would not mind it. But I will warn him about having little ones with you."

I nodded my head then sat by Mom, who is entertaining my little ones. A few minutes later, the head was ready for us. 'Time for a reunion, Bruce. You are in for a surprise.' I thought to myself.

**!Bruce's P.O.V.!**

I had my back to the door, I was looking at the charts from the company I am planning on merging with. The stats of this company is really good, and thought out. I heard the door open, and I heard my secretary tell me that the CEO is here, but has her little ones with her because she is still nursing them. I nodded and replied, "That is fine and thank you for warning me. I am ready when they are."

A few moments later, the door opens, I hear cooing of infants, and a cooing of a women who seemed familiar.

"Hello Bruce...it has been a long time." I heard a voice I have not heard about a year. I swiftly turned around. Standing there dressed in fine clothing, was none other than, "Jaya..." I whispered.

Jaya smiled and replied, "You remembered my name, though I do not go by that now." I nodded and replied with bitterness, "You go by, Mrs. Bocin." Jaya laughed and replied, "Oh no, that is Mom." Jaya pointed to the women who was with a baby stroller. "Hehe...hello, Mr. Wayne...You would know me more as Harley."

Deciding to be polite, I pulled out a chair for Jaya and asked, "So, you are then?" Jaya accepted the gesture, and sat down as she replied, "I am known as Miss. Bocin. I am the CEO of Bocin Securities."

I nodded, as I pulled another chair out for Harley, and she accepted while pulling the stroller along. "Uh..." I started but Jaya interrupted me, "I will explain them in a minute...I want to know what should we merge together. I have some products that you need...while you have the same for my company."

"So, we are only going to talk about business?" I asked, as I sat between the two, Harley and the stroller on my left, and on my right was Jaya.

"For right now, yes. Then we can talk about what happened between us." Jaya replied with a business attitude.

For about an hour we discussed what we can do, or what to exchange for the merger. "I also thought you would like to know, Bruce. I had bought out my father's organization. All of his crew works for me, excluded a few." Jaya stated.

"I guess it is time to talk about what happen." Harley stated. "Yes, it is. I do hope you have cleared today." Jaya stated. I smiled slightly and replied, "I did, believing we would be here all day. I have already have lunch be prepared for this. All done by Alfred."

Jaya's eyes brightened and replied, "Oh yes! I have missed his cooking!" Harley hummed in agreement.

After we were served lunch, though Alfred was unable to deliver it. He had made a few sub sandwiches, a salad, and for a drink, a pitcher of homemade lemonade.

"So, what happened to you two?" I asked, after Jaya had finished feeding her little ones. She refused to let me see them for a moment.

"Where to start..." Jaya sighed, as she stirred her lemonade. "From when I had left you in the office." I stated. Jaya humped and replied, "I cried, balled or whatever you would call it. Not only was I betrayed by my father...the one I fell in love with left me...how do you think I felt?"

I was about to answer but she put her left hand up and said, "Let me finish." I nodded and motioned for her to continue, "I had fallen to the floor, as soon as I did... Dad came in...With me being the way I was...I had attacked him for his betrayal...I was so angry, Bruce. But that was when Mom came in and asked what was going on...I left. I had ran...until I was out of Gotham."

"That was when I had demanded answers from Joker. When he told me what he did, I only thought how upset Jaya was. I slapped the clown hard, and left him. I left with my hyenas, had them hunt Jaya down. It took me hours to find her, when I did, she was out cold in the middle of nowhere." Harley had continued.

"A few days later, I had awoken in an odd room. That was when I found out, we were at a friend's house. We stayed there...that was when I felt very ill." Jaya stated.

"Mom's friend had to take me to a nearby hospital. After a few tests...I found out I was pregnant. About four months ago, I had these two little ones." Jaya finished as she gestured to the sleep sounding stroller.

"You were pregnant?" I asked, a bit surprised. "Yeah...I was shocked, happy...yet painfully sad." Jaya replied.

"That was one thing I wanted to tell you...I was late...and I was scared." Jaya said, looking vulnerable.

"Bruce...they are yours." Jaya whispered. My eyes widened, and my mouth gaped open in my shock.

"Here...let me show you." Jaya stated as she got up. She brought over the stroller, lifting the spotted blanket, there sleeping peacefully was twins.

One, had a tuft of green highlighted brown hair, the other had the same kind of tuft, but blue-black hair like mine. "One is a boy, the other is a girl." Jaya stated.

I looked up at her and stupidly asked, "Are you sure they are mine?" Jaya growled low and sarcastically replied, "Why yes they are, Bruce...why would I lie to you about that?! You were my first and last!"

Then she proceeded to smack me behind the head, like I was a child. My expression had told her I was not happy with that.

"You deserved that and then some." Was Harley's comment.

I sighed and asked, "What are their names?" Jaya smiled and replied, "I named our son after your father...Thomas, and I named our daughter, Andraya after my birth mother."

I was shocked, "You named him after my father?" Jaya nodded with a small smile, while blushing. I leaned back in my chair and asked, "Can I say what was going through my mind at that time?" Jaya nodded and replied, "Yes, I want to know...why."

"I was reeling from what your dad had shown me. The videos...I was somewhat betrayed too. I took it out on you. It hurt that you did not confide in me on anything...that I knew of. It did hurt me for saying what I had said...I just needed the space to think. I'd came by a couple of days later. Jim and Jake were packing their things...the place confiscated by the police. That's when I had found out why. You left, Harley left, and Joker voluntarily went to Arkham. He had said that he and Two-Face were at fault for something or another...or more like having a war that cost him everything."

"I was shocked, upset. Of course when I told Dick and Barbra. They were ticked off. They have not really been talking to me since then." I finished.

"I knew, they would be ticked...though that would explain how they acted when I had bumped into them last night. The two were happy to see me, a bit bitter sweet moment for us. I did tell them about Thomas and Andraya. They were very surprised and told me they would not tell you...that was my job." Jaya stated, with a small smile.

'I wonder.' I thought but asked, "Will the little ones be like you? Or is it too early?" Jaya laughed and replied, "Oh no! It is too early to tell, really...though I do hope not. Bruce, I am only asking one thing from you."

I just smiled and said, "Jaya, I have a feeling I know what it is." Jaya raised her left eyebrow signaling her quiet question like always, I answered, "I know that both of us never really knew our parents. Or gown up with them. So, yes, I would like to be in their lives." That made Jaya smile brightly, she seemed like she was glowing.

"Would you like to hold them?" Harley asked. I nodded and replied, "I would love too."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: There you have it!**

**Jaya: Review or no chappy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: Yay another chappy!**

**Bruce: alucardgal does not own my world or anything to do with Batman now on with the fic!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

** -Chapter 4-**

**!Harley's P.O.V.!**

Since Jaya has been busy with work, nursing the twins, and having some quality time with Bruce, Dick, and Barbara. Of course the little ones are with her always. I had decided it was time for me to face my own problem. His name was Joker, Puddin', Mr. J. or whatever you could call him.

I just arrived to visit him. Unfortunately, an appointment is needed. The reasoning would be that he and Two-face tried to kill each other a few weeks ago. So, the two are separated...or Two-Face is in solitary confinement. Though I had hoped he would be dead for what he has done to us.

I was in a stone room that reminded me a bit when I had first meet Joker. I smiled as I thought about the past.

I heard the door opened, and a familiar, missed voice spoke, "Okay toots, who are you and why are you visiting me?"

I turned around, to see Mr. J. His hair was slightly longer than it used to be. He had no crimson smile I was used to...no his expression was of a crimson frown.

His expressive, electric colored green eyes, were dim...no life in them. Though they somewhat brighten when they landed upon mine.

"Harley?" was a quiet whisper from him. I smiled slightly and replied, "Yes, Mr. J. It is me."

He looked at me with suspicion, and asked, "Why are you here...last I saw ya, you wanted to kill me." I scoffed and stated, "I did not want to kill you sweetheart, no...Jaya would kill me for that. I am here to tell you, that Jaya and I are back in town."

"Why tell me? I have nothing left Harley. NOTHING! I regret for what I have done! I really do! Not only had I lost my Little Bit...but I lost you!" He nearly shouted.

"So have I...but Jaya needed me more. I may not be her birth mother, but I love her as my own." I replied calmly.

"You are acting like how we first met." Mr. J. commented. I smiled and replied, "I know, I had to revert back to my original self. So, I could help Jaya."

"Why?" He asked with curiosity in his tone. "That my Puddin' is when she is ready to see you. She will tell you why. I know she will come here soon. But please, Mr. J. please wait for her to see you." I replied. I watched him as he thought and he said, "I will wait...I am almost done with my time anyway...what is one more second, minute, hour, day, week, month, and years would be?"

I laughed at that and replied, "I have missed you."

He sighed as he pulled me into a hug, and replied in a whisper, "I have missed you too, Harley."

** !Jaya's P.O.V.!**

I decided to wait to see my Dad, until after Mom had seen him first. I am unsure whether or not to forgive him. Though it could be my fault too.

I let Mom, Alfred, and Barbara babysit, while Bruce and I have unfinished business with my father. We, as in Bruce, Dad, and myself have a meeting. To discuss about what had happened, and tell him he is a grandfather. I also had brought the twin's baby scrap book.

"I am nervous about this...though I do know it is needed to be done." I mumbled out. Bruce hummed in agreement and patted my lower back. We were led to a stone room, with a table and chairs, the guard then said, "You will wait here, Joker will be here soon." With that the guard left as he closed the door.

It was a few minutes later, the door opened reviling a couple of guards, and a very thin figure that was familiar. One of the guards had Bruce and I wait at the corner of the room. While they had strapped the thin man down to the chair, the man was able to move a bit, but not to be able to stand up. Apparently, someone had ordered to do this or something...the reason...I do not know.

"We believed he attacked your mother. Though there was no blood." The guard stated. My eye brow raised and I replied, "Honestly, that did not happen. She told me her side of the story, I cannot believe you would treat him like this."

After that the guards left Bruce and I, alone with my father. 'Time to face the music.' I thought to myself.

"Why are you here Jaya...I was warned you were going to visit." Dad stated sadly. I sighed and replied, "We...as in you, Bruce and I have some unfinished business to discuss."

Dad looked at me with defeated eyes and replied, "Why? You had left...that was a year ago." I nodded and said, "I left because a lot was happening...and I couldn't handle it. I was losing the man I love, my father betrayed me...I had known something like that would happen...one of my abilities...I guess you could say had warned me before hand."

Bruce pulled one of the chairs out for me and had me sit, Bruce then sat in the other next to me. "So, what is in that book?" Dad asked while staring at it. I smiled as I replied, "We will speak about that in a minute. I want to know why."

I watched Dad leaned back while he hummed as he replied, "I was asked by Bruce for your hand in marriage. I had asked him or drilled him for answers...I just got you back...and I was being selfish. Then I had done the same thing to you, Jaya. I wanted to see my answer...and I did. Right there...hearing you talk...you loved him completely. My answer was and still is yes." Dad sighed as he rubbed his face best he could with his changed hands.

"Then sometime later, I went to check in on you...I didn't see you all day. You were sound asleep...dreaming about Bruce and a secret...I snapped...I was mad, ticked, upset...So, I did what I always do...I kidnapped Bruce...and mentally tortured him...but I was testing him...to see if he loves you anyway...I am very sorry for that...I was just trying to protect my Little Bit…as a father…" Dad finished, he looked like a pitiful, defeated man.

We were quiet for a while, letting what Dad said sink in. "So, who is next?" Dad asked quietly. "My turn..." Bruce stated, I nodded in understanding. "I had realized before what had happen is that I had fallen in love with the daughter of someone who is a mad clown. I somewhat knew that at random time she could channel you. Without knowing-unless she was told. The day you showed up in my office as Mr. Jack White, I knew something was up. I was hoping it would have been about your answer for my question." Bruce stated, he sighed as he continued, "I was knocked out, when I had awoken...I found myself as your prisoner...I did not know what was going on. In which had confused me at first. Until you had told me that Jaya had talked in her sleep. I had already knew she talks in her sleep at times...usually when she is nervous or scared that something bad is or was going to happen."

I am shocked that Bruce knew that...but then again he is the world's greatest detective. "After becoming free, my target was not you, Jaya. Your father was...I took out my shock and anger out on her...when it was supposed to be you, Joker."

Dad nodded and replied, "I am sorry...I know you would not forgive me for what I have done...after the both of you left...Harley and I shared words...she slapped me hard on the face and left. She was here a few days ago...telling me why...but she said that you have some reason as to why you are back in town. She said you would tell me...when you have seen me...so what is it?"

'Well here goes nothing.' I thought to myself as I showed him the twin's baby scrapbook. "Dad...you are a grandfather to twin infants." I whispered. I have not seen him snap his head up at me, with shock in his face. Dad asked, "What?!"

"At that time, I had wanted to spend some time with Bruce...I was late...after what happened...Mom and I met up with a friend of hers. I was taken to the hospital...after a few tests...I found out I was pregnant. I had twins...and they are currently four months old." I replied, still nervous.

"I'm a grandfather...I am a grandfather..." Dad repeated quietly, as he slowly looked through the scrapbook. Looking at the pictures and reading the notes I had written.

He started to cry...Dad had started to cry...tears wear pouring out of his eyes...he looked at me and said, "My time is coming up...I did not tell your mother...I am...I'm sentence to death...I know what I want instead of a last meal...I want to spend it with my daughter and grandchildren."

Tears poured out of my eyes, and I went around the table and hugged my Dad. He hugged me back and whispered, "I am so sorry my Little Bit. I am so sorry." He cried as I cried, I whispered back, "I am sorry too Daddy!"

**!Bruce's P.O.V.!**

"Alright your time is up. The visiting hours are over." A guard stated as he walked into the room. "What the!?" He said when he saw Joker, and Jaya crying, and holding each other. I held my hand up and said, "They are father and daughter...they resolved a problem...that was needed to be done."

The guard looked surprised and replied, "Alright...I did not know he had a kid." I chuckled then replied with seriousness, "Let them be for a minute. I would like to know why he is being sentence to death."

"I am sorry Mr. Wayne, I cannot tell you." The guard stated. "Yes you can, I help keep this place open don't I?" I snapped at him. The guard nodded and replied, "I will get my boss."

"Bruce..." I heard Joker call out. I turned to look at Joker and Jaya...who had fallen asleep crying. "There is one thing I want from you." He stated quietly.

"You want me to take care of Jaya?" I guessed. I watched him nod, and replied, "Yes...please...please forgive me...or hate me...I don't care...just not my little girl...please take care of her."

I looked at him and replied, "I don't hate you, Joker...I just don't like you...but I looked over that because of my love for Jaya...no I could not get her out of my head...I still love her...I just wish she told me...instead of you."

Joker nodded as he replied, "I understand."

"Hello, Mr. Wayne...what can I do for you?" The head guard asked as he walked in. I motioned for him and I leave the room, and replied, "Let them be for a moment, I would like to talk to you for a minute."

**!Joker's P.O.V.!**

I watched as Bruce and the head guard left leaving me and my Little Bit with me. I sighed, and thought, 'I now wished I had not done that...now my time is up.'

I looked through the book as I rubbed Jaya's back, since she was leaning on me a bit. I saw in the pictures...Jaya's eyes were not truly happy. "Oh Little Bit..." I whispered, looking down at her. I shook her a bit and said, "Jaya...wake up, I want to know about the twins."

She woke up and said, "Huh? Oh...hehe...the little ones as I call them."

**!Bruce's P.O.V.!**

"Joker had received the death sentence...the reasoning would be about the fact he had killed many innocent civilians, disturb the peace." The head guard stated.

"How long does he have...and can he have an appeal?" I asked while scratching my chin. The guard sighed and replied, "Unfortunately, he is unable to have an appeal...and he has a month left. The prosecutor was really good...though now I know that he is a father...and he just found out he is a grandfather...I feel bad for the man...but it is his own fault...I am very sorry Mr. Wayne."

I nodded and replied, "Thank you."

'Jaya is not going to like this...she will only have one month left with her father.' I thought to myself as I walked back into the room.

I watched Jaya pointed to a picture of one of the twins, kicking Harley's belly while the babe was getting a diaper change. I chuckled at the picture, and so did Joker. "Which one is that?" Joker asked. Jaya replied, "That one is Thomas...he has a lot of spunk...of course so does his sister." Joker nodded, as he continued through the book till the last page.

"Why is this one blank?" Joker asked with some confusion. I watched as Jaya sighed before replying, "That is a spot I have saved...for the whole family...with the twins."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: There you go! Yay!**

**Jaya: Review! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flames will be roasting Marshmallows!**

**Me: YAY! Another Chappy!**

**Joker: WTH! Why am I on death row! I am the Clown Prince of Crime I should not be...**

**Me: Anyway, I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. Really!**

**Joker: Grr…..**

**Me: Well I should mentioned that I had dedicated this fiction, and Joker's Unknown Daughter to my mom. Because I had written this for fun, with her and for her.**

**Joker: Oh…. For the alucardgal mama huh? Ha-ha!**

**Me: Grrrr….Joker let me FINISH!**

**Joker: Oops sorry hehe…**

**Me: Sigh…You know what I will explain it in my profile, when I have the time to do so. Unless I have already done so! **

**Jaya: Ok...Well….Before my idiot Dad says anymore! Now, alucardgal does not own Batman now on with the Fic!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

** -Chapter 5-**

**!Harley's/Mom's P.O.V.!**

It's the worst days of my life, when Jaya and Bruce came home from seeing Mr. J, they had told me that my Puddin' is on death row. I'm in disbelief…I…I have no more tears at the moment. Thinking of why, is it because of all the wonderful jokes, Mr. J and I had done? I don't want him dead. No please! I felt new searing hot tears slowing making their way down my checks as I was on my bed, holding a drenched pillow of tears in my arms. Harmon and Jookie whined knowing something is wrong.

I sadly smiled at them and whispered, "Oh babies, Daddy is on death row…I don't want him to be." Harmon and Jookie whined again, jumping on the bed, then settled down beside me. Harmon on my left, and Jookie on my right. The two trying to make me get their heads in my arms. I dropped the sodden pillow to the floor and embraced my babies. Harmon and Jookie leaned into me some more and licked my face, taking away my tears of pain.

"Sniff…You know what H &amp; J….I have an idea…but I may end up in jail again….but I want my Mr. J outta there and home…away from Arkham…I can't let Jaya know." I whispered to the boys. The two seemed ready for action with their jaws open like smiles, 'I can't let them get hurt.' Shaking my head and quietly said, "No, boys…I am sorry but I want you two stay with Jaya and help her raise your niece and nephew."

The boys clamped their jaws then whined in disappointment, hushing them and said, "I need you two to do this for me…and your daddy ok? I know you two have not seen Mr. J since…w-we left him. B-but I want and need you two here k?" Harmon and Jookie looked at each other, like the two were communicating then they reluctantly nodded their reply.

'Now how do I get Mr. J outta of there?' I thought to myself.

**!Joker's P.O.V.!**

Laying down on the bed in my cell, thinking, 'Why was I so selfish? Why did I do what I did? Now, that I am a grandfather….well scratch that, a grandclown!' chucking sadly at my own pathetic joke.

"I think…I need to get out." I mumbled, quietly. Sighing, as I rolled over and thought, 'I want to be free…hmmm….'

Jumping up from my bed, I quickly made it to my cell wall door. I banged on it to create a ruckus…Oooooo…I love doing that!

"Humph…guess the guards are playing Black Jack….damn…" I muttered, annoyed. Walking around my room, in a pace like manner. 'How? What should I do, now? I want to be with my Little Bit…and my little clowns!' I thought, as I paced around.

Punching the wall with a growl, and feeling my right hand sting. 'DAMN IT!' I thought, as I leaned on the wall, resting my head, by my hand, and sighed. 'Jaya….I am an idiot….'

**!Bruce P.O.V.!**

In Jaya and Harley's apartment, watching out the window while, Jaya feed the twins after talking over the finer details of the merger. We both decided to try again, but for the twins and for us. "Bruce can you take Andraya, so I can feed Thomas?" Jaya asked, tiredly. Turning around with a smile and I replied, "Sure, Jaya."

Picking up a baby blanket, for my shoulder, and gently taking Andraya from Jaya, to burp…I hope.

While I try to have Andraya to burp, Jaya started to feed Thomas. "So, how much longer do you think, Harley will take?" I asked as I sat down, hearing a slight burp from a sleepy baby.

Jaya sighs her reply, "I think she will crack and soon. I hope we can have a family photo tomorrow before she does."

Raising an eye brow, and I replied with an "Oh?" She looks at me with a smile, and states, "Yep, I am hoping to see Dad tomorrow, so he, Mom, myself and the twins…if you are not too busy, you to?"

"I will see what I can do, but no promises." I stated with a smirk. Watching Jaya glare at me, making me smile more as she growls out, "You better come along, Bruce!"

Chuckling at that while wiggling my eye brows as I replied, "Oh? How bad do you want me to be in the picture?" As soon as I said this, Andraya let out a huge burp, nothing came up…this time.

Jaya shaking her head in amusement while chucking, and replied, "Bruce, you sly dog you!"

!Mysterious P.O.V.!

Watching the pathetic billionaire and another, from afar. Wondering how to get those smaller meat sacks out of their grasps. Those little meat sacks should be mine, not that pathetic billionaire's! I want those little nuggets gone! And that playboy billionaire! We meta-humans must stay together! And reproduce amongst ourselves!

Turning away from the disgusting scene, growling, 'Jaya my little winged one! I am the one for you!' Walking away, feeling red hot betrayal, and the need for vengeance pumping through my veins.

!Narrator's P.O.V.!

A sleek black limo driving down the street in downtown Gotham. Suddenly the said limo hits an abnormal curb and flips over 3 times landing upside down, slightly mangled. The limo had landed at a mysterious figure's feet. The figure lumbered to the back of the vehicle where the passengers location. The figure ruthlessly ripped open the door, there unconscious was Jaya and Harley. The twins were safe inside their car seat, crying for their mother, the two were scared.

The figure chuckled darkly, and stated quietly, "Quiet now little nuggets. You two are coming with me!" After that statement, the figure rips the twin's car seat out and leaves through the sewer.

!Bruce's P.O.V.!

"Now with the merger with Bocin Securities. We can continue with adding the Security to Wayne Enterprises!" Stated one of the board members. All nodded in agreement. "We will let Miss. Bocin's Security detail train our potential candidates." I stated, and the board hummed in agreement.

Knocking was heard on the door, some of the members were outraged, but I let the door knockers in. The person at the door was none other than the commissioner.

"Mr. Wayne may I have a word with you?" Commissioner Gordon stated firmly. Murmur come from the board, and I asked warily, "Can it wait a few more minutes?"

Gordon sighs and replies, "No it cannot Mr. Wayne." The Commissioner's expression was grim. I sighed and stated to the board, "We will finish this meeting at another date."

After the last of the board left, "I know this is very sudden, Mr. Wayne. But Mrs., and Miss. Bocin had an accident." Gordon stated. My back was to him when he had said this. Spinning around fast, with a shocked look and asked, "What happened?"

"That's the thing, Mr. Wayne. We don't know who did it. The limo somehow drifted onto an abnormal curb, it looks like it had flipped over a few times, and the passenger door was ripped open. Mrs. Bocin and her daughter escaped with a concussion, the driver was killed instantly."

I feel dread and replied, "I know Miss. Bocin has twins…they are usually with her." Gordon looked a bit ill, and said, "Then that what was why the other seatbelts were ripped." I sat down onto my chair and whispered, "Thomas…Andraya…"

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Commissioner, I known Jaya for a long time…the twins are my kids." I admitted while trying to stay calm, but to appear…scared.

"Then you need to be by her side. She and her mother are at Gotham General." Commissioner stated, slightly surprised.

"I will Jim…I have to make a few calls first." I replied. "Mr. Wayne, I will be contacting Batman about this." I heard Gordon say, and he left.

Looking at the desk I am next to, I dialed Barbara's number. The phone rings and she answers. "Barb…its Jaya."

!Jaya's P.O.V!

Darkness I see around me, I started to look around. _'Jaya.' _Came a soft call of a women's voice similar to my own, but more raspy. I turned swiftly, I wish I hadn't. There in front of me. My other self, Wicked Wings. With her sharp one blue eye and the other green, she states, _'Jaya, I don't know where I little ones are. I cannot feel them…I think the crash was a distraction. I believe…they were taken.' _My own growling caused her to do the same. Sometimes in great need, my other side appears to me like this.

We both feel a hand in ours and we heard Bruce's voice. _'Mate should help.' _Wicked Wings stated. I sighed and replied, 'Wicked Wings, Bruce is human…we are not…he would not understand Mate…unless he marries us. He won't.' Wicked Wings grumbled, and vanishes-leaving me to awaken to see our 'Mate'.

Jaya sits up quickly when she awakens, but groans in realizing that was a mistake, as she just as quickly lays back down. "Jaya? You alright?" She hears from her left, she glances and spots Bruce, Barbara standing next to him, Dick and Alfred to my right. "Ow…" was her smart reply. The group visually relaxed a bit, as Dick retorts, "Nice reply Jaya." In that response Jaya grows low in warning. That little growl earned a chuckle. "What happened?" Jaya asked softly, her throat hurts a bit.

Bruce sighs as he replies, "You and Harley, were in an accident a few days ago." Jaya paled…and asked, "What about the twins?! Wicked Wings can't feel them nearby!" Bruce reaches over and gently rest both of his hands onto her shoulders and replied softly, "They were kidnapped. The police and Batman are trying to find them." Jaya looked at Bruce's Face. He is in pain, she saw it in his eyes. One thing a new mother would do, is to….wail. Not only was Jaya still in pain from her injuries, now the mother pain finding out about her children were taken. In her wails, there was another softer one…Wicked Wings was doing the same.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Whelp here you go! **

**All from Batman: YOU EVIL –got muffled do to being thrown into a bubble-**

**Me: Oh no you all don't! Alright now, you all my little readers, REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
